The one who fell from the sky
by BroniesB4Phonies
Summary: Joseph "Joe" Forest, an astronaut in his first day at work gets lost in the space and after some time he crashes in Equestria and tries to find human civilizationbut finds that there's just cartoon-like ponies in this world he'll have to adapt or end his life.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2112

Today was a great day I finally was going to start my first official mission at the World Organization for Search for Habitable Planets (Heh, WOSHP) and I was going to be the first human in the world to start this project called "REBOOT" (Funny since we were going to restart the life in the worlds I find)

-3...2...1... IGNITION.- That voice from my brother Steve who was outside the spaceship said launching me to the space, as an astronaut I felt really happy with myself those first seconds but some seconds later something was beginning to bug in the back on my mind...

What if I never come back?

What if I never see my family again?

What if the Earth as I knew it disappeared?

Would I die alone here? In the vastness of the infinite space, waiting for the day of my death to come?

All those questions were floating in my mind in the same moment I left the atmosphere...

-(Static)Here Platinum Needle to Golden String, do you copy?- That voice from the radio drag me out from my mind and I reacted quickly.

-Here Golden String to Platinum Needle I hear you loud and clear.-

It was about time to enter light speed and explore the universe for some years, I was ready and willing to discover new planets or accept the fact that we need to have another route to try again.

Three years later not so much happened, I found some planets but just two of them were habitable, one was without sign of life on it but with atmosphere and all the needs for a human and the other one was kind of weird since this planet was all cubic... Trees, food, animals, damn even the clouds were cubes and I swear that sounds like one of those 2012's games or somewhere near that year... After living on them some days I finally resumed with my long trip until something went wrong...

-Uh... Golden... St... We... Signal... You!-

That didn't sound fine...

-Platinum Needle do you copy?- I waited for minutes that felt like hours and decided to ask again.

-Platinum needle do you copy?- I prayed that nothing bad was happening but it sure didn't work... I waited for seconds, minutes, hours, days and even weeks for someone to speak through the other side of my radio and something finally happened...

-(Static) Uh... Joe ... Do you still copy?- It finally worked again I was very relieved but something didn't sound good...

-Steve? What's happening?- I asked worried.

-I'm sorry to say this... We lost your signal... We can't bring you home...- My biggest fear... Came true.

-... Steve... Please do me a favor...-

-Yeah bro?-

-Tell mom and dad I love em' and take care... Over...-

I lost track of time since the day I lost signal with everything... I was alone in the darkness of the space, with no one around me, with nothing to do, with nobody to talk with... Only with a small photo of my family that I ever had in my backpack and I slowly was running out of food and water, it couldn't get worse... Or so I thought...

-EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! ROCKET TANK OF GASOLINE IS EMPTY AND SEVERAL ASTEROIDS WERE DETECTED!-

-Ah shit...-

After several damage to the ship I couldn't do anything I could just lay and wait for some miracle to happen or just give everything up and jump out of the ship to die... I couldn't choose either because I didn't notice I was going to crash into a planet... I just closed my eyes and let the ship crash... I didn't care anymore nor I cared about myself I lost hope and sincerely I didn't gave a shit whether or not I survived the impact... I just wanted to go home... I waited for the crash... And I woke up from the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

Was it all a dream? It sure felt like one but... No... It couldn't be a dream it was so real... I have to open my eyes...

I woke up with the light trying to burn my eyes but luckily I still had my helmet I was scanning all I could see in that moment I woke up and slowly tried to reach my Air Detector to see if it was safe to take off my helmet.

-(Beep! Beep!) The atmosphere and oxygen are the same as the Earth, it is safe to take off the helmet- Said the tiny little voice from the device and I took off the helmet and breathed slowly since my crashed ship was in fire and emanating smoke, I stood up and grabbed my things to get away from it before something could happen, once I was far enough I opened my gravity reader and it began to scan.

-(Beep! Beep!) Gravity is 9.8!-

-Fine, that's enough to make my gun work... Now if I'm lucky, which I don't think so, I can find water.-

I threw an invisibility grenade to the spaceship and a tracker to return with some water I took a final look at the photo and sighed -I better get moving...- Some time later i saw a little lake but before doing anything stupid I grabbed a pencil I had in my backpack and used it to see if it was water and not some kind of acid, I touched the lake and nothing happened.

-Well... That doesn't solve all of my questions...- I grabbed a glove from my suit and let a drop fall into it... Nothing again

-Well... Final test, if this burns my skin I don't really give a shit anyways...- I touched the "water" and to my relief nothing had happened.

-Well this water is safe... I better take it.- I said turning the anti-gravity mode in the gun, with a single shot all the water from that lake was floating like a big bubble.

-Now to find the ship.- I said checking the radar, once I got to the rocket I let some of the water fall over it to extinguish the fire.

-This water will come in handy and I better not waste it.-

Some hours later, I think, I was finishing my camp and maybe try to adapt here or just try to fix the rocket (Which I don't think it would be such a good idea)

Some time later I decided to explore further in this weird looking place, I went north, I think, and I spotted...

-Apples?- A lot of apples, like a hectare of them...

-What kind of farm is this?- I said grabbing one of those apples and biting it.

-I probably shouldn't be here so I'm gonna check this place in the night...- I grabbed a tracker and buried it.

At nightfall...

-Alright, time to see how this works...- I activated the suit's invisibility mode and began to sneak into the farm taking note on everything that seemed really similar to the human race all seemed normal or that was what I thought... Some kind of cartoon-like equine was kicking some trees and making the apples fall but the weirdest thing was that it's color is orange, it was using a hat and it seemed to know what it was doing... Maybe it's trainer has superior methods... Or they could communicate with it's fauna... There could be a lot of ways to explain this but I decided that I'll come tomorrow and try to talk with it's owner if it's hostile I'll just have to put a bullet or two in their brain... Well... If they have one...


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I might change the POV and also sorry for misspelling errors I'm just a mexican dude.

I didn't sleep well last night and woke up feeling bad and wanting to kill myself the first thing I saw was my watch and it said it was 6:00 a.m on Earth, so it was a perfect time to check on that farm I saw yesterday.

The human stood up and took one of his devices he had in the backpack.

-(Beep! Beep!) retinal identification please.- the voice from the device said and the human positioned his eye in front of the device and waited for ten seconds to the device to identify him.

-(Beep! Beep!) user: Forest Joseph, welcome to the adapt-o-matic, how may I help you?- The voice from the device said.

-Search: dominant species of this world.- The human said and the device flew about 100000 miles per minute at the sky until it was out of sight and it came back with the human twenty seconds later.

-(Beep! Beep!) dominant species: equines, to be specific ponies and mythologic species like unicorns and pegasus.-

-What the actually fuck? There's no humans?- the man asked fully confused.

-Negative.-

-adaptor, transform me in a common one, i don't want any unnecessary attention.-

-DNA required.-

-Shit... I never liked needles.- The human closed his eyes and the device took a blood sample to begin to work.

Some minutes later...

-(Beep! Beep!) Forest your camouflage is ready please use the transformation option located in your watch.-

-Alright... Here we go.- He pushed the button from his watch and in three seconds he was turned into an earth pony, his coat was brown, his mane black, his eyes dark brown and he didn't had a cutie mark, basically he didn't change in appearance, he just changed species.

Now the former human took his backpack and some other stuff like his suit and gun to adapt them too, when all was ready he threw another invisibility grenade to his spaceship and walked to the farm.

-Okay... I wanna make honor to my job and my family so my fake name is... Forest String or Golden Forest? Hm... I'll stick with the first one... I'm a... Well the name reminded me of an orchestra so I think I'm a musician? And I just got lost or I have amnesia hmm... I'll stick with one again and I'm just looking for a little help and maybe just maybe I'll be lucky to get a home for myself well, that if I can gain their trust...-

The former human walked in front of the door of the barn and knocked it with insecurity and a little fear.

-Um... Hello? Is anybody in there?-

The former human was greeted by the orange pony he saw yesterday.

-Howdy there partner need somethn'?-

-Oh um yes, you see,my name is Forest String, I got lost and was looking for somebody to help me and found your farm.-

-Well you got a funny accent fella, name's Applejack, there's a town near here ya'll can't get lost.-

-Oh um... I don't really know where am I to be honest nor I know how to get there...-

When he said this Applejack's element of harmony, the element of honesty began to work.

-Yer ain't from here are ya?-

-No-

-Where are ya from? Manehattan? Fillidelphia? Applelosa-

-Oh um... (Quick Joe think!) I'm from Manehattan.-

-And howdya end up here?-

-I already told you that I got lost.-

-And howdya got lost?-

-Oh I had a party yesterday with my orchestra and I think I went a little too far with the drinks.-

-Hm...(this fella ain't telln' tha truth 'bout somethn'... But he does need somepony to help him)-

-So... If it's no bother, can you help me?-

-Aight' I'll help ya.-

-Oh thanks god thank you!-

-God? Who's that guy?-

-Oh um... No one (Damn I should be careful).-

-Well fella I'll take ya to Ponyville and that's all.-

-Oh I couldn't thank you enough if you take me to civilization.-

-Alright just lemme talk to mah brother don't move from here.-

-I'll not move.-

A little while later she came back with a red stallion at least some centimeters taller than me and it just kept staring at me.

-Um... Is there any problem sir?-

-...Nope.-

-Oh so um... I suppose you are ms. Applejack's brother?-

-Eeyup.-

-Oh so I hope she already told you about me, I just needed someone to help me.-

-Eeyup.-

-So, may I ask when are we leaving?-

-In a few minutes wanna have breakfast with us? After all you must be with the hangover.-

-Oh no no no thanks I-I don't want to be a bother.-

-Aw c'mon fella yer ain't a bother, yer just a foreign, right Mac?-

-Eeyup.-

-(Sigh) Okay fine...-

I thought things would start to look up but I had this feeling that told me that something was going to happen once I entered in that place...


	4. Chapter 4

Some minutes later, I finished the breakfast with the Apple family and I met Ms. Smith which to my surprise reminded me of my great-grandmother and this little filly Apple Bloom who was making a-fucking-LOT commentaries about my blank flank and that it was weird to someone like me to not have a "cutiemark" yet, those are some kind of image that appears in someone's ass and these represent your native talent which is more weird for me, after Apple Bloom went to play with two of her friends outside in a treehouse (surprisingly well built) ... I was suddenly tied up to a chair

-What the fuck?!- I was completely afraid and surprised that these ponies know how to tie someone.

-Aight' fella no more pretending jus' let us know who are ya and we'll set ya free.- Applejack said to me in a weird menacing tone.

-I-i can't if I do y-you'll probably end up killing me.- I was 100% sure that I was afraid now but why? I think it's because they probably have a guillotine or ways to torture someone to death... It wouldn't surprise me that much since they kinda are more smart than they look.

-We ain't gonna kill ya, you have mah honest promise.-

-H-how can I trust you?-

-We didn't kill ya before right?-

-...(Sigh) I warned you... Adaptor... Deactivate camouflage...-

-(Beep! Beep!) Deactivating camouflage in ten seconds, standby.-

-Just please, don't run and call the police or whatever the fuck...-

-Fella, yer have our honest word ah already told ya.- Applejack said putting her hoof in Joe's shoulder.

Joe closed his eyes and in just three seconds he began to get back to his original form, breaking the rope due his size, he opened his eyes and Applejack said.

-See? Ah told ya we wouldn't kill ya.-

-(Sigh...) Thanks god you didn't... (Because I would have to kill you two instead and I couldn't be able to get over the fact that I killed innocent people or ponies ...whatever!.)-

-Well fella since yer ain't a pony we have to know what are ya, right Big Mac?-

-Eeyup.-

-Ahm' sure Twilight has a book.-

-W-wait... Books? Since when you equines know how to read or... Man I have a lot of questions.-

-Well mr. Alien we have questions for ya too and first of all, what is yer REAL name?-

-Well, my name is Joseph Forest, just Joe to my friends.-

-Well ain't that a weird name?-

-Like if Applejack or Big Mac were normal names... Anyways, if you are actually going to take me to a town I'll have to use the disguise again, I can not take the risk to be killed by some kind of police or soldier.-

-Don'tcha worry pal and also you maybe will have to use something to cover your blank flank, it ain't normal to see an adult pony without their cutiemark.-

-Well excuse me for being a totally different species from here who doesn't need a tattoo in their ass to know what are they supposed to work at...-

-In their what?-

-Forget about it just wait please, this won't take more than three seconds.-

I pushed the transform button again to become a pony once again and after that, Applejack offered me a kind of cape to cover my flank and this is so motherfucking weird... I was waiting for hostility from their part and instead I got hospitality... Anyways this could be better or worse than I thought it would be, maybe this place is going to make my new life interesting, though I'll have to let go my past... And learn to be one of them...

Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter school got me really busy and I won't be able to post any time soon, I'll try to but I can't promise anything.

Peace out.

~BroniesB4Phonies.


End file.
